This invention relates generally to semiconductor electrically erasable programmable read only memories (EEprom), and specifically to a system of integrated circuit Flash EEprom chips.
Computer systems typically use magnetic disk drives for mass storage of data. However, disk drives are disadvantageous in that they are bulky and in their requirement for high precision moving mechanical parts. Consequently they are not rugged and are prone to reliability problems, as well as consuming significant amounts of power. Solid state memory devices such as DRAM's and SRAM's do not suffer from these disadvantages. However, they are much more expensive, and require constant power to maintain their memory (volatile). Consequently, they are typically used as temporary storage.
EEprom's and Flash EEprom's are also solid state memory devices. Moreover, they are nonvolatile, and retain their memory even after power is shut down. However, conventional Flash EEprom's have a limited lifetime in terms of the number of write (or program)/erase cycles they can endure. Typically the devices are rendered- unreliable after 10.sup.2 to 10.sup.3 write/erase cycles. Traditionally, they are typically used in applications where semi-permanent storage of data or program is required but with a limited need for reprogramming.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Flash EEprom memory system with enhanced performance and which remains reliable after enduring a large number of write/erase cycles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved Flash EEprom system which can serve as non-volatile memory in a computer system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved Flash EEprom system that can replace magnetic disk storage devices in computer systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a Flash EEprom system with improved erase operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a Flash EEprom system with improved error correction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a Flash EEprom with improved write operation that minimizes stress to the Flash EEprom device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a Flash EEprom system with enhanced write operation.